For Cryin' Out Loud
by Laelyn24
Summary: A one shot for Skittery Week 2009: Typical Skittery, he's got a bone to pick...with everyone.


_Diclaimer: Although a part of me wishes I did, I do not own Skittery or the Newsies._

_My contribution for Skittery Week 2009! Hope you enjoy! _

* * *

Alright, so I got a bone to pick with...everyone. Yeah, yeah, I know what yer thinkin' now: Skittery's just in another one of his moods. Well, I hate to break it to ya, 'cause yer wrong. I ain't in no bad mood, alright? It's just, I think it's about time I got this off my chest, 'cause it's been a long time runnin' and I've finally had enough.

Ya know, each of us newsies got something that stands out, a distinguished trademark that seems to characterize the each of us. Jack's the one with the cowboy hat and red bandanna. Blink's the one with the eye patch. Racetrack's got his cigars and his gamblin'. Spot's got his cane. Snitch sucks his thumb. Dutchy's the one with the glasses. Spec's got glasses too, and the bowler hat. Crutchy, well, he's got his crutch, don't he?

And what do I got? What's the one thing that people always mention first about me? My stupid pink long-johns!

Why am I always the one bein' singled out for it, huh? I really don't see what all the fuss is all about anyway. It ain't like I'm the only one who's got 'em. I know at least a dozen guys that got some, but does anybody rag on them? No! Seriously, it's starting to get old. I mean, they're just a pair of long-johns, for cryin' out loud. And yes, they just happen to be pink!

It ain't like I wanted 'em to be pink, but it was the only color the shop had at the time. I mean, if ya had a choice between freezin' to death and buyin' pink long-johns, I think ya woulda done the same as me. They've served their purpose well, 'cause I obviously haven't froze to death.

And, it's like I said, I ain't the only one that's got 'em. Ya know the kid whose bed is next to mine? You know him, the kid that clicks his stupid fingers in his sleep. That's Snaps and his long-johns are definitely pinker than mine, which might be on account of his are newer, but still, they're PINK!

Oh, and I bet ya never noticed that arrogant fool who calls himself Oscar Delancey owns a pair of bright pink long-johns too. Yeah, again, they're definitely more pink than mine; I'm talkin' a bright, blindin' shade of pink, on a lousy Delancey! And, I guarantee that nobody's gonna give him a hard time for wearing his unders in pink!

Tumbler's even got a pair. Okay, yeah, not the best example...

Alright, let's stop and think about this for a second, I wear pink long-johns, right? They usually goes under my clothes, but when I'm feelin' lazy I might substitute 'em for a shirt. It ain't like I actually own a shirt that's pink. No, we leave that particular item to those of more questionable tastes in style: Boots, Swifty, and Kid Blink. Yeah, them bums wear pink shirts all the time, but does anybody take any particular notice? No! They're too busy gawkin' at my pink long-johns.

So, again, I say...what's the big deal, huh? If you can give me a better reason than, "Uh, they're pink, Skitts," --which is the only explanation Race is ever able to come up with--so I might have a better understanding of why I get all the crap, I would be very grateful.

Anyway yer gonna need to get over it, 'cause the next person, who says something about my pink long-johns, is gonna get it, and get it good. I'll soak 'em so bad they won't be able to sell papes for a week. Don't believe me, do ya? Well, just ask Racetrack; he's takin' care of a bloody nose I just gave him. So, ya might wanna pass the word along, alright? 'Cause I ain't messin' around no more.

Though, I suppose, it's better than being like Snoddy, who ain't known for much.

And now that I think of it, there is one upside to havin' pink long-johns: the ladies love 'em.

* * *

_A/N: Leave me, or - uh - Skittery, some love! _;)_ CTB!_

_If you would like to participate in Skittery Week, please send a PM to me or AdrenalineRush16, and then post your story by noon on February 11th. Join in the fun, and don't forget to wear something PINK!_


End file.
